Zero insertion force edge connectors are known for providing low insertion force to make electrical connections between contact pads along an edge of a printed circuit board with spring contacts mounted on or in an elongated insulating housing. The housing is recessed or has a cavity formed along its length with an opening for receiving the printed circuit board mating edge. In one particular type, the spring contacts mounted in the housing engage the printed circuit board contact pads when the printed circuit board is inserted at a first angular position and subsequently pivoted to a second angular position. An example of such a zero insertion force edge connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,172 to Walse et al., dated Mar. 11, 1986 and assigned to the assignee of this invention.
Many such edge connectors include latching means for engaging the printed circuit board. Most often, the latching means include latch members with resilient characteristics required in order to allow the latch members to cooperate with the printed circuit board to maintain the board in electrical engagement with the spring contacts of the connector.
This invention is directed to providing an improved mechanism for such zero insertion force edge card connectors.